Closer
by Clarissa Frey
Summary: An unspoken attraction, a night of being unknown to everyone. Heat builds, passion overwhelms between two who will never be together in an entire lifetime. Short little oneshot.


_Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine, only this plot._

* * *

**Closer**

**By Clarissa Frey**

Jake really knew how to throw a party and an engagement one at that.

It was Quil and Claire's engagement, of course we were celebrating, he had waited for her to mature and for her to see him as anything but an older brother, especially after much stress and agonizing over her of course- she drove him crazy when she was a teen.

Leah arrives walking behind Sam and Emily. She looks upset. I hated my unexplained attraction to her, I saw her wild beauty, I didn't understand why everything about her was perfect in my eyes and I didn't care at all. She was drawn to me; she and I both knew it, as I was drawn to her.

The lights suddenly extinguish as music suddenly erupts from the speakers and as people in the room become anonymous to all, only Leah stands out, a light seems to burn from inside of her. The pack begins to dance, the heat building in the room. I'm dancing with Emily, when Leah approaches us, I can see her clearly in the darkness, and her thick hair is clipped out of her face.

"I'll leave you in good hands"

Emily tells me. She is the only one; I think that knows of the unspoken attraction between Leah and me, she wouldn't tell anyone, of that I was confident of.

"Wanna dance with me?"

Leah sounds bored. I nod, trying to contain my eagerness, anytime I share closeness with her, a sense of peace envelopes me and I crave those few moments when we're closer to one another than what would be deemed appropriate for a pack brother and sister. She takes my hands in hers and we begin to move to the music awkwardly and I can see that she is tense, I turn her in a circle, I want her to come closer, closer to me, and she ends her turn in my arms.

Closer, the pack moves together, shirts- outer clothing are discarded as the heat in the room builds and builds, I can feel Leah on my skin, her scent fills my nostrils and I still want her closer to me. Her hands run up my sides, I can't move away. I know I mustn't betray my true feelings, that would cause an uproar, but I can't stop what I'm doing and she moves closer to me as I pull her still closer to me, hand on her hip, the other caressing her face, she moans slightly

"Embry"

She says, utter contentment and want in her voice, I hear her desperation the unspoken lust between us. Leah throws her head back as I dip her slightly to run my free hand that wasn't supporting her down her neck, down in between her breasts, resting on her stomach as I bring back up right.

"Come closer"

She begs pulling me to her, I cannot stop, her fingers drag through my hair down my face, down my side, resting on my hip, she shines like the sun, brighter and brighter to my eyes as I look at her, her eyes shiny with the heat of the moment, she stands, right in front of my face.

Our lips collide, tongues moving with the music, I can't get enough of her, I am focused on the moment, focused on Leah only the heat around us, the heat between us building, never peaking only building, the mood, the tension in the room never reaching breaking point, I cannot stop, she knows this and she somehow comes even closer to me, molding herself to me.

The night finishes and I move away from her reluctantly. I can still feel Leah on my skin, still feel her lips on mine, everything about her is imprinted on me, I can still taste her on my lips. Our scents are combined. Hiding my reluctance, I turn away from her, heading into the kitchen to help, I long to be back inside her arms, tasting her, touching her, lips pressed to her neck, feeling the sweat trek in between her breasts as she is pressed beside me.

I say good night to my pack. Leah looks at me. Eyes defiant. She will not speak of this, but I see her want for me, she wants to follow me, but she cannot.

"Good night Leah"

I say and walk out, alone and into the night.


End file.
